Embodiments of the present invention relate to protecting against transients in a communication system, for example, in a subsea fluid production well power and communication system.
In subsea fluid production well power and communication systems, the voltage transients inherently associated with power on/off switching of inductive loads are potentially very damaging because communication modems are directly coupled (connected electrically) to power lines in order to implement communication on power (COP) systems. High voltage transients may damage topside and subsea modems used in COP-based communication systems and topside and subsea power distribution transformers.